


a clean, well-lit place

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Friendship, Hux and Phasma are BFFs, Hux-centric, Kylo is Artsy, Loneliness, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Pining, Slow Build, The Skywalkers are Wealthy, everyone is friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Armitage Hux lives in a small town in upstate New York. He has friends, an apartment, his motorcycle, and a job at a coffee shop that he loves. Everything is routine and he tells himself that's okay. That is...until he meets a man who calls himself Kylo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for the lovely Lee aka [@HRHSherlock](https://twitter.com/HRHSherlock) on twitter!!
> 
> This was my first time writing a modern au but this was so fun to put together. I hope you all like it.
> 
> Title taken from Ernest Hemingway's short story, "A Clean, Well-Lighted Place", which kinda hints at where I was inspired here and there (but isn't as sad, I promise)

If Armitage Hux told his younger self back in Dublin that in his late-20s he’d be driving through a sleepy town in upstate New York to his job as shift manager at a coffee shop, he would’ve laughed.

But that’s his life.

Up by 4 AM, out the door of his rented apartment at 4:30 AM, dragging his beloved Triumph Bonneville into the street then revving it away from the building to not rouse any neighbors by 4:35 AM, then hitting the road to get to the shop before 5 AM.

His manager, Caroline Phasma, insisted he didn’t have to be there so early every day.

“You almost make me look bad,” she’s teased on more than a few occasions, surprisingly soft face split into a grin. She’ll hang her bag in the back then join Hux as he polished tables or restocked cups near the machines.

“There is such thing as being ‘too early’, Tage.”

Hux would just smile up at her and shake his head at the nickname. “I like being early, Phasma. Really. This place gets so busy so quickly, anyway. Let me relish in some of the quiet, eh?”

Phasma would just laugh again and reach a tattooed hand to ruffle at his red locks, making him yelp and bat her hand away, only making her chuckle harder.

“Yessir, General Hux,” she’d say with mock salute and a bow. Laughing still, she’d remark, “You’re one of a kind, my friend. Even in a small town like this.”

She’d then leave him to whatever menial morning task with a wave and he’d wave back, feelings uplifted and ready for the day.

Phasma was like a big sister to him (a joke she started since she physically towered over him and was only a week older) and his oldest friend, having met her back when he was working on his Bachelor’s in architecture at NYU.

If it wasn’t for her, Hux could admit, his post-undergrad life would have been even more hopeless, and he honestly can’t say where he would’ve ended up.

He had potential internships knocking at his door but none dazzled him, or called out to him as, “Here, Armitage! This is what you can do for the rest of your life and be happy!”

The handful of jobs he did accept just bored him and left him slinking back to his studio apartment, craving a bottle, a blunt, a fuck, anything that’ll make him feel more alive.

He felt stuck and truly had nowhere else to go.

He couldn’t go back to Dublin. The only people he knew in Ireland were friends of his father and he would rather not mingle with them for as long as he lived, and everyone else he became acquainted with through school would all seem to fall off the face of the Earth after they graduated.

 But not Phasma, and he was so grateful for that.

She was the one that apartment hunted with him, moved him in, gave him, gave him a tour of the town, and suggested he get a motorcycle instead of a car.

“Everything is close by and most people walk or bike around, anyway,” she told him over coffee as they each sat on boxes of Hux’s stuff in his not-yet furnished apartment.

“You’ll look less like an outsider, too.”

He rolled his eyes, tearing open more sugar packs for his coffee.

“I don’t care for any of that, Phasma. I stick out like a sour thumb wherever I go.”

Phasma sipped her coffee then hummed thoughtfully. “Could be the hair. We could always fix that…”

She squawked when Hux chucked a sofa pillow at her, then dissolved into a fit of laughter when she saw his face screwed up in an attempt to look annoyed but fighting back giggles of his own.

“You’re never touching my hair,” he said.

“Fffffffine,” she groaned theatrically, lying back on the floor and putting the pillow under her head.

They fell into their usual comfortable silence again, until Phasma whispered, “You should get inked at least.”

And he did.

When Phasma went to get one of her hands and part of a sleeve touched up, Hux mustered up enough courage to get something on his right forearm: a bundle of forget-me-nots.

It made him think of the fields of a home he left behind and of a mother he lost during the years people scarcely remember because they were so young.

Hux remembers smiling when he saw the finished product and left a generous tip that made the young woman beam before sending him and Phasma on their way.

A tattoo is yet another thing Hux had never anticipated to find its way into his life, but, like just about every other change of a status quo he maintained until he turned 24, in stride.

Now, at 28 years old, riding through the brisk January air to the first job he genuinely liked, Armitage Hux can say he is content.

Not quite jumping-up-and-down-happy, but close enough.

Hux slowed his bike in front of the old brick of the coffee shop, minding his footing on the icy street as he walked it to the rack to chain it up.

The new year meant new things, and so it’s safe to say that January was Hux’s favorite time to set up shop.

As soon as he was done with his bike, he unclipped his helmet and shook out the unfortunate helmet hair it caused then smiled up at the black and white awning at the storefront.

His smile wavered and his face became stern when he noticed a smudge on the window that sported the shop’s name, “First Order’s on Us!”, in cheery cursive.

He noted that as something to tackle once he was settled, fished the key to the door from his jacket pocket, and let himself in.

Flipping the lights on, Hux blinked at the sudden brightness but practically moaned at the warmth of the shop’s interior compared to the winter air outside.

Hanging up his coat, his jacket, and helmet, Hux made his way through the shop.

The quiet was music to his ears and he was excited to spruce the place up while listening to it.

Walking in the back, Hux found his apron and slipped it over the sweatshirt he chose for such a chilly day, digging in the front pocket for his badge and pinning it over his heart.

He was about to look for gloves to give the plates and bowls a quick wash before opening when his eyes caught a note stuck on the front of the kitchen’s refrigerator with a dolphin magnet.

In quick, kind of scribbly writing Hux recognized, it said:

“Good morning, Hux! Ingredient delivery coming @ 6:30. Phasma said you can sign-off for it. Hope that’s ok

 Dopheld”

Ah, right… Hux had almost forgot about the supply drop coming.

He made a mental note to thank Dopheld whenever the younger man slunk in for his shift. Which may not be until the afternoon since he closed the night before.

Hux was kind of surprised that a delivery was coming so early. Their suppliers, a local farm that used its excess acres as a conservation sight for native wildlife, that resided outside of town and belonged to a family that was, according to Phasma, “pretty famous in these parts”, were reasonable, decent people.

He’d met the owners, a sibling duo named Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, a few times in the shop and around town, where the two were always greeted warmly and waved to as they walked around.

He liked them, appreciating Luke’s quirky friendliness that Hux felt came from one that was born and raised in such a scenic, peaceful place like a farm and Leia’s fierce but fair aura that greatly separated her from her brother.

Despite being twins, town lore tells that the two were separated at birth, following the death of their mother and the disappearance of their father, who people speculated had skipped town after involving himself in mob activity. Luke was raised on the farm by a half-uncle from his father’s side and his wife, while Leia got sent to the Organas, professors in Syracuse and some of their mother’s dearest friends.

It was the sudden death of their aunt and uncle that made the secret come out to each then-16-year-old and they were reunited at a funeral service.

At the time, the farm was under the care of a once-lost family friend named Ben Kenobi, who took it upon himself to care over Luke and the grounds until the twins were of age to sign the needed documents to claim full inheritance.

In the meantime, the twins and their respective guardians moved onto the land, Luke and Leia completing what was left of high school together.

Using a combination of Leia’s adopted parents’ wealth and donations from the town, they were able to spruce up everything from the barn to the house, breathing in new life onto Skywalker Farms and welcoming hope for the future.

Leia was the only one to go to university but it was mainly through Luke’s encouragement and insistence that she would be nothing short of amazing in school. So, right when they graduated high school and signing off papers to claim official ownership of the family farm, Leia packed a bag and returned to Syracuse for schooling.

During the first year she was gone, Luke and Old Ben managed the farm pretty well. Luke was still young and springy and didn’t mind doing the bulk of the work outside while Old Ben managed the packaging and finances, but it soon became obvious that they would be needing some help.

Which is when a young, scuffy-looking, Air Force academy dropout named Han Solo came to town and made himself at home.

He, accompanied by a frighteningly tall, man-of-few-words that he said was a friend from the academy that everyone just happily calls “Chewie” quickly befriended Luke and helped get the farm moving in a way the young Skywalker was able to admit that he would have never been able to reach if he kept at it alone.

After Han came, Old Ben fell ill in his age and peacefully passed away in his sleep the second summer Leia spent away from school.

Strapped for help, since neither man were all that well at managing money (the roguish Han was a gambler and the bashful Luke was prone to lending /donating money from his pocket whenever he saw fit) and Leia still had another two years of classes so she couldn’t stay all year-round to help, the trio looked around for any trustworthy candidate to join their growing business.

A few months later, a Cadillac rolled up the farm’s road and out came Lando Calrissian, the man who would become their entire accounting department for the next thirty years.

It so happened that Han knew Lando from some high-stakes poker games in Atlantic City and that made Leia, even while miles away and working on finals, nervous. But Lando proved to be one of the best additions to the team, showing that he plays dirty with cards, not with money, and Leia apologized for doubting him.

Years passed and Skywalker Farms became the main supplier for eggs, milk, grains, fruits, and vegetables for the county and some towns outside of it.

Leia married Han a year after graduating from Syracuse University with a degree in political science and business management, and some time later the two welcomed a son who they named Benjamin Bail Organa-Solo.

Named for his mother and uncle’s cherished respective late-guardians (Bail Organa passed away within the year of when Old Ben did), all regarded the child as precious and protected, surrounded by love and beauty.

Today, the Skywalker twins, Han, Lando, and Chewie are the most prominent figures in the town. Leia was even mayor for a time and is rumored to be looking at a seat in the county’s district court.

Benjamin showed signs at an age as early as 2 for being a prodigy, excelling in mathematics that would baffle a child his own age and expressing a deep interest in the arts.

Having the finds for it, his family sent a young Benjamin sent away for school after his elementary years to get the best out of his education. Sure, he was given extra tutoring by his uncle, but it was apparently for the best that the boy got to broaden his horizons in the same way his mother got to.

As a result, the sole Solo child hasn’t really been a part of his family’s fame or town society, which made Hux curious.

If Hux did the math, the man should be only a few years younger than himself.

But he’s not quite the youngest of the clan, as Luke adopted a baby girl between the years Benjamin was studying and named her Rey.

Hux has met Rey. More than he’d like, actually.

The girl, who was 15-years-old and full of the usual liveliness of a teenaged girl from a small town combined with the Skywalker ferocity that often made him wonder if she really was adopted, was a regular to the shop.

Hux knows her voice more than her face, since Rey really had gotten the Skywalker friendliness and warmth from spending so much time with Luke and loved to greet everyone, from people on the sidewalk as she rode her bike down the block to the people sitting in the shop with their drinks to Hux’s coworkers to Hux, himself, with an excited “hello”.

But she wasn’t _bad_.

Just happy.

Very happy.

Happiness that only increased after she ordered her usual (“one coffee cake, one lemon poppy muffin, one caprese panini, and one hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and sprinkles on the whipped cream, please!”) and chowed down while she read in the corner from her phone or whatever book she extracted from her backpack, or did homework.

It was this bouncy, happy girl that would only peak Hux’s interest of the missing Skywalker kid.

From what Hux had picked up in conversations around Rey, Luke, or any of the rest, Benjamin (who the adults and townspeople just called Ben and Rey occasionally called Benji, to Hux’s humored surprise) was in Columbia University studying aerospace engineering ( _Impressive_ , he thought) and seemed more akin to city life than the rustic atmosphere of his home ( _Understandable_ , Hux also mused), but was sure to come home for a bit whenever he graduated, as his mother did.

“I would like to meet this mysterious man who is heir to an entire business and more than a few acres of land someday,” Hux can recall thinking when he first met Leia Organa and Han Solo in person.

He wouldn’t dare look down on anyone for their choices when it came to pursuing a higher education, but the idea of someone from this town earning a degree from his alma mater excited him and he liked the odds of finding a possible kindred spirit.

For now, Hux had dishes to finish while keeping an eye on the clock for 6 AM.

 

* * *

 

 He may have been, as his friends and acquaintances have lovingly put it, a workaholic; but Hux isn’t one to get easily sucked into his present chore that any outside disruption would physically startle him.

Which is why the way he jumped at the sound of music nearing the shop embarrassed him despite being alone.

“The fuck…,” was all he could make out before he looked up at the clock.

6:05 AM.

Was that the delivery from the Skywalkers? They’re never late, or playing music so loudly so early.

Hux blinked as his mind reeled, thinking of the truck drivers he’s seen the Skywalkers hire over the years he’s been working at First Order and what they were like as he places the last of the mugs in their place, ears perked as he heard the truck get even closer, undoubtedly rounding the back of the building to where Hux has to meet them.

He recalls hearing about how Han was the main driver for a while and he’d roll onto the main street, windows down and oozing with his brand of faux confidence.

Hux also knows that the man retired ages ago and just tunes the truck up, leaving the keys and the route to whoever was up for the job.

For Hux’s first month in town, the driver was a sweet young woman named Paige Tico, who had a kind face and took pride in her job.

She would greet whoever was signing-off for the goods that day then help bring some of the heavier boxes or large bags of flour into the shop.

Everyone loved Paige, and she and her sister, a petite soft-spoken girl named Rose that Hux found out was about the same age as Rey. Something in him hoped the girls knew each other.

Paige, however, originally came from the conservation side of the Skywalker business and got an internship out-of-state, meaning the keys had to get passed on once more.

That’s where Poe Dameron came in.

Hux neither liked nor hated him.

Poe Dameron was what he figured was a rehash of what a younger Han Solo must’ve been, except he really was this confident and likable without trying hard or stumbling over himself.

A city boy hailing all the way from Florida, people wondered why on Earth would someone like Poe drastically relocate and work in the outdoors.

But Poe would just smile that smile that made some wonder if that’s the sunshine of the Sunshine State and say, “I was no good where I was. Plus, you can actually see the stars out here.”

Poe was not a bad guy and Hux, if he was being honest with himself, had no reason to dislike him in the slightest. If it wasn’t for the fact that Poe was an outsider who was so easily liked, had friends everywhere, and seemed to always make it a point to smile or make small talk with Hux if he was around.

Hux was always quiet, and it’s something he hasn’t seemed to shake off into adulthood.

But then again, he was told his demeanor was intimidating, which made him laugh because he was so certain he kept his expression neutral if he wasn’t talking to someone and mustering a smile to form on his lips instead of a straight line.

He _did_ have manners.

Even so, he can confess that he wasn’t entirely a “people person” despite not fully calling himself an introvert.

Maybe that was why the over-eager interactions with an extreme extrovert like Poe Dameron made his jaw set.

Phasma had teased that maybe Poe thought he was cute and was flirting. Hux then teased her back that she could go fuck herself because he wasn’t interested.

Poe was a good ( _insanely_ good) person, and an even better driver. Punctual and polite like Paige, even offering to deliver coffees to the business down the street, insisting that they were on his way back to the farm.

For this person that Hux was walking towards the back exit to meet to be Poe just didn’t sound right.

Aside from never being late by even a millisecond, he was quiet as he drove, sporting a pair of wireless headphones that he’d take off the minute he caught sight of Hux and give him a grin then greet him with, “Good morning, Hugs!”

Oh. Right. That’s another reason why the man gave him headaches: nicknames.

Poe Dameron seemed to adore nicknames.

Something as trivial like that never really bothered Hux, as he had quiet a few growing up, curtesy of his schoolmates and his mother, and the only person that currently has a set nickname for him is Phasma, who calls him Tage.

His coworkers sometimes call him “General”, because of the way he runs the shop smoothly and under the focused eye that “would make even the most experienced, 5-star general in the military jealous,” as Dopheld shyly explained.

Hux liked it, unsurprisingly.

It sounded powerful, something he didn’t expect to earn while selling coffee, sandwiches, and baked goods.

That’s why he openly laughed, to the welcome surprise of his team, when everyone was gifted a magnet for the big refrigerator in the kitchen to post up any announcements they had and his was shaped like an Army general’s badge.

Phasma got a cutesy looking ghost, because “Phasma” was close to “phasmophobia” which was the fear of ghosts.

Dopheld got a dolphin. “No, no, I get it,” he said between giggles that were joined by everyone elses.

See, things like that he didn’t mind because he considered his coworkers to be friends.

He did not consider Poe Dameron a friend, so he rebuked every greeting of, “Hugs”, or “Red”, or “Gingerbread”, or “Carrot Top”.

Still, Poe did a begrudgingly diligent job and has never wronged him so no, Hux would not hate him. Just find him annoying.

Like the music coming from the truck a few feet from him.

Hux grabbed at the sleeves of his sweatshirt as his hands balled into fists and he strode over.

The window was down but he still couldn’t really make out who the driver was because they were wearing a hoodie. _Of course_ , Hux internally groaned. He is going to give this mystery person a piece of his mind!

“Dameron? DAMERON!”

That got no response and that only made Hux more irritated by the second.

“You’re late,” Hux yelled over the music, to no response.

Snarling and tugging at his sleeves some more, he got closer. When he was practically at the driver’s door, Hux was able to make out what the song was.

And it just made him want to ask more questions.

“ _Mr. Blue Sky_ by the Electric Light Orchestra…,” Hux mumbled to himself.

“A man with taste!”

Hux’s fight or flight response was in full force when the driver spoke from above him and elevated when the door on their side opened.

The driver, that Hux was able to now deduce was male from the voice and the physique that was clad a leather jacket over a hoodie and snow-pants, literally _jumped_ down from the truck and turned to face Hux under the alley lights, leaving the door ajar as the song continued to play into the early morning air.

The face under the hood was…not what Hux was expecting: a pair of big dark eyes that sparkled in the twilight of dawn and the streetlights as they landed on Hux’s face; a pointed nose and chin; a pale face sprinkled with moles and freckles that Hux would have described as endearing in a different situation and a band-aid on his right cheek; full lips that were curved up into a smirk.

Hux was frozen in place, and it didn’t have to do with the fact that he was in about 30 ° F weather in just jeans and a hoodie.

 When he found the use of his tongue, Hux just said, “Uh…yea. It’s a pretty catching song. And a classic.”

The man grinned at that and nodded. “Right? The band’s actually awesome, but I know they’re most known for _Blue Sky_. I know lots of people are falling in love with the 80s again but I’m so ready for the 70s to make a huge comeback.”

The enthusiasm in his voice made Hux smile uneasily.

“I can agree to that,” he said. “Bring back the big hair and disco while they’re at it.”

That may have been a joke he halfheartedly meant, but that earned a “hell yes” from the other man and a chuckle that Hux found himself returning.

What was happening to him…

The man seemed to slowly snap out of whatever moment they were having right as the music changed to _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)_ by ABBA.

With an “oh shit”, he turned back to his truck and clambered back in to shut it off.

Hux raised a hand to his lips to stifle his laugh, not wanting to further embarrass the poor guy. But the way he looked when he slid down from his truck and gave Hux a sheepish smile, cheeks flushing, made it difficult to not at least smile.

“Ah,” he stuttered. “Uh…yea. That was…exactly what that sounded like.”

“Yea,” Hux was really bad at hiding his laughed because that was close to coming out as a straight up guffaw. “That’s definitely the music we need in the twenty-first century.”

That seemed to make the man feel better because he smiled, relieved to see that Hux wasn’t making fun of him, just having fun.

Hux was starting to feel silly for being annoyed with this visitor.

Wait, _fuck_.

 He’s not visiting, he’s here to give the store the ingredients they need so Hux can start the bread for the day and prep the rest of the treats before the head baker, a man named Peavy, came in.

The man’s eyes were soft as they rested on Hux, and his mouth opened as if he was going to make another joke or comment but Hux had to stop him.

“You’re here from Skywalker Farms, yes?” Hux extracted a pen from his pocket.

“I was…erm, sent to sign for it.”

The gears in the man’s head seemed to click then and he, too, remembered why he was here.

Looking embarrassed for the second time that morning, he clapped his gloved hands together and said, “Right. Right!”

Hux followed him to the back of the truck, waiting as he unlocked it and revealed crates of eggs, fruit preserves, grains, flour, milk, and all the good stuff that went into the shop’s food.

Silently – but more like, to the hum of Robert Plant singing “Stairway to Heaven” – the pair unloaded the boxes and sacks, Hux trying not to stare as the other man hefted to sacks of flour like they were no heavier than a carton of eggs and placed them in the kitchen.

Hux noticed the man give the kitchen a onceover with a hum, then lean out to peek at what the rest of the shop looked like.

“You’ve never been here?”

The man whipped around at Hux’s question, face giving away that he was indeed distracted by these new surroundings.

“Nah,” he shook his hooded head. “I just moved back into town… I’ve been gone a while.”

“Oh?” That caught Hux’s interest. “Where’d you move from?”

After setting the last box of preserves down with a grunt, the man answered, “Manhattan.”

Hux didn’t mean to prod this man with anymore questions, and yet he couldn’t help asking, “What’d you do there?”

The man gave a half-shrug at that, twisting his torso until his spine let out a satisfying _pop_.

“Kept myself busy,” he said. “But it was time to roll back up here.”

Hux kind of accepted that but the man kept talking.

“I was a painter,” he said. “well, at least I wanted to be one. I painted recreationally, selling what I could and scrapping by. I even did ballet for a while, ya know?”

“Really?” The man was tall, sure. Hux just didn’t think his bulk was all that good for dancing.

As if hearing his thoughts, the man laughed.

“Yes, really. I learned from people around me and soon enough I was assisting in classes. You know, stepping in when people needed a partner. Someone to twirl them, lift them, that sourt of thing. During the winters I rented myself to prospective Olympians.”

At the way Hux’s eyes widen and his eyebrows shot up, he laughed and waved his hand.

“Take it easy, it wasn’t like that, I promise. They just needed someone of my height to help them with lifting and throwing. Just to get them ready for whoever they got assigned to being anywhere from petite to me-size.”

That did make Hux laugh, imagining this man on skates, twirling a young pretty thing in a sparkly ice dancing dress, holding her hands as music played then hefting her up and tossing her away as she spun in the air.

Hux’s smile made the man smile, which made Hux flush and return his attention to the boxes.

When the work was done, the sun had almost completely risen, bathing the town in a beautiful shade of orange.

“Thank you for helping me bring everything in,” Hux said as the two of them made their way back to the truck. “You certainly made my morning better.”

The man smiled at that, looking bashful as he took out his keys.

“Think nothing of it,” he said, kind of waving Hux off. “But you are welcome…Oh, the form!”

He reached into a pocket in his jacket and extracted a piece of paper that was folded four ways. Hux watched as he unfolded the paper, rubbing in against his thigh to attempt to smoothen it out.

Cheeks a tinge of pink again, the man presented the paper to Hux and said, “Sorry about the creases.”

Hux just smiled and shook his head. “Think nothing of it.”

Hearing his own words parroted back at him made the man grin as he leaned against the truck, watching Hux use the surface to sign him name and mark an “x” where he needed to.

“There you are,” Hux unclicked and pocketed his pen as he gave the paper back to the man.

“Thank you, mister…” the man looked at where Hux had signed and said, “Armitage?”

For some reason, hearing this name say his name made him feel warm under his collar.

He could only nod in response, praying that his cheeks were only reddening from the cold, when the other said, “I like it. It’s unique.”

The man unlocked his truck and hauled himself in, Hux walking along the side, watching him stick the keys in the ignition and hearing Queen start up.

Suddenly feeling like the most awkward man in the world, Hux trotted a bit more forward so the man caught his gaze again.

“Hey, um… this is kind of embarrassingly late but I never got your name.”

The man pushed back his hood from where he sat, leaning a bit out of the rolled down window.

Hux took in the thick head of long, dark hair cascade down his neck and inhaled, but kept his cool, as the man looked down at him.

With a smile that reached his too-soft eyes that looked lighter in the sunshine, the man said, “You can call me Kylo.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rey meets Finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!! I'm glad that this is getting such good feedback so far and hope y'all stick around for the ride,  
> I didn't notice how long the last chapter was so here's a shorter one. Enjoy!

Armitage Hux wishes he could say his life picked up after that, but he’d be exaggerating a bit.

The store was bustling as always in January, as the cold weather brought people in by the boatload for hot cocoa, pastries, hot sandwiches, and soups, so Hux wasn’t necessarily unhappy or bored.

Life was eventful in the quiet town he called home and he just took in the smiles and faces of everyone who came in with a smile of his own.

As more people came, so did new employees. In the days that followed, Phasma introduced the troop to a new busboy named Finn, who smiled shyly and waved when every chimed in with a chorus of “welcome”.

Finn was a rather bashful thing, but charming and apparently funny, as he seemed to always leave customers and coworkers grinning as he went.

Though he was a busboy and his one job was to tidy up tables, counters, and floors, kindhearted Finn took it upon himself to become the shop’s unofficial waiter. He brought people extra sugar, their food if he was near the counter, napkins, anything.

All with a warm, winning smile and a sincere, “It’s no trouble at all. Enjoy your meal.”

Hux would just watch him from behind the counter with a feeling of melancholy.

 He wasn’t envious of this teenaged boy, who became an immediate popular feature at the shop and brought in tips by the bucket. Of this boy who had an easy way with everyone and could make anyone smile.

Hux swore he wasn’t and perfectly content with being the way he was.

Some, what Hux called “entertainment”, happened a week into Finn’s employment that made Hux grin something fierce.

It was a Saturday and all of the regulars were in.

The retired police chief, a rather sour-faced man named Wilhuff Tarkin, usually came in on the weekends, and often engaged with Hux in light conversation.

Hux enjoyed his talks with Tarkin, even if it was gossip from the “old days”, or stories about busts he made back in the 60s that Hux would listen to with a smile because they sounded like things straight out of crime drama.

All the while the man sipped his plain black coffee and curled his lip behind the brim of his cup at the young people who came in and out.

In tow came Rey, bringing her bicycle to a screeching halt at the bike rack and grabbing her backpack before making her way inside, throwing the door open with a smile.

“Hello, every-OOF”

Rey’s cheery greeting was cut short and the sounds of breaking plates followed, making everyone look up.

It seemed that she collided right into Finn, who had just cleared a table and had his back turned when Rey trotted in.

Both teens were on the floor, groaning and wincing, so Hux, Rodinon, and Unamo made their way around the counter to see the damages.

“Rod, get the broom,” Hux ordered, the other man nodding and scurrying away. “Finn, Rey, are you alright?”

He knelt down and extended a hand to both kids, who took them and stood up.

After they both mumbled affirmations to the floor, their eyes flew up to meet the other’s and it just erupted from there.

Both Finn and Rey’s faces were red and their eyes were wide as words just tumbled out of their mouths in such a flurry that Hux felt himself age in their hyperactive presences.

“Are you okay?”

“Me?! Are you okay?”

“I should’ve seen you, I’m so s-“

“No, no, it’s my fault, I didn’t hear y-“

“This made such a mess, I feel so b-“

“Don’t worry, really. It’s okay, I-“

“ALRIGHT!” Hux clapped his hands and both teens stopped, turning to him still wide-eyed and cheeks flushed.

“Just so we are clear that there is no harm done here,” _And I can not get a headache_ , Hux internally added. “You will apologize to each other one at a time. Is that fair?”

They nodded and opened their mouths at the same time. Hux stopped them with a raised finger and reinforced, “One at a time. Rey, you first.”

Rey fiddled with the sleeve of her jacket as she met Finn’s eyes and said, “I’m sorry. I’m glad you’re not hurt.”

Finn seemed to flushed even more at that and looked away for a second before replying. “Ditto… I mean, I’m very sorry, too.”

They smiled at each other for a minute and Hux felt like he should start to back away until Rey piped up.

“Oh hey, why don’t I…uh…,” she dug a hand into the pocket of hi jeans. “Why don’t I buy you something during your break?”

Finn blinked at the offer, then smiled.

“Save it,” he insisted. “You buy your food and don’t worry about me.”

Rey chuckled at that then got a shy look on her face that Hux, in all his years of knowing her, had never seen before.

“Then…would you like to join me for lunch during your break. I…sit at the table right back there and the seat across is always free.”

 _Well, well, well_ , Hux half-turned his face away from them to hide the smile that was forming.

Finn grinned, features soft and radiating a new level of warmth, even for him.

“Yea! Yes. I would l-love to.” Finn backed up a little and almost stumbled on the dustpan Rodinon left on the floor. “I get off in-“

“Finn, why don’t you get the rest of the afternoon off?”

Finn and Rey whipped around to him, Hux wondering if they had forgotten that he was even there.

“I…what. You mean it, sir?”

Hux sighed in defeat of his own words and the pairs of hopeful brown eyes that looked up at him then.

“Yes, Finn,” he said. “I mean it. Take the day and spend it with your new friend. In the end, you’re only young once.”

At the mention of “friend”, the two looked sheepishly at each other then away, small smiles on their faces.

“Thank you, Mr. Hux. Thank you.”

Finn yanked off his apron then stepped over to the wall adjacent to the door to hang it.

When he caught sight of Rey, she was in line at the counter, wallet in hand.

Catching his eye, she smiled something sweet and gestured to her table, mouthing, “Be there in a few.”

Finn smiled widely and nodding, motioning to the table and nearly shoulder-checking Hux as he went.

He was about to stutter and apology when Hux could do no more but shake his head and scoff, patting Finn on the arm and gently nudging him in the right direction.

Finn, smile still painted on his face, nodded and went as Hux made his way back to his job.

Minutes later, Hux was helping Peavy put the pastries behind the glass when a chorus of giggling caught his attention.

Looking up, he saw Finn and Rey, emersed in conversation, still smiling hard and giggling at whatever the other was saying. Empty plates and mugs of hot chocolate were nestled between them as Finn rested his elbow on the table, cupping his cheek as he watched Rey animatedly talk about this, that, and the other thing.

The look on his face was that of completely enamored, and Hux admitted that it touched his heart.

“Oh, puppy love,” came a snicker from Peavy. “It really must be something to look at a person once and be completely ga-ga over ‘em.”

 “I suppose love just does that to you,” Hux said.

Peavy hummed in agreement. He brushed past Hux, cheekily bumping his shoulder as he collected the empty tray to put in the back.

“Don’t worry, general,” Hux didn’t have to look at him to know there was a smirk aimed in his direction. “I may be getting on in years but you? You’ll find it someday.”

Hux could only roll his eyes at that, grumbling as he clicked the glass shut and said something about getting more napkins.

Armitage Hux was an unfortunate thing since birth and had the worst luck to boot. He only “got lucky” through the help of others and that was something he just took in stride. 

The only generally nice things Hux had for himself were the people that seemed to like him, the fact that the apartment he lived in was quieter than any placed he’s lived in, his bike, and this little stray cat behind the shop that he fed on days it showed up and wouldn’t mind being picked up or pet.

Nice things didn’t just appear before him and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowee, I have had such... a week. I wanted to update earlier but I have been so sick that all I could do was nap, drink water, nap some more, and binge "the office". BUT! here we go!! 
> 
> ALSO! y'all are so sweet in the comments, oh my god. I love getting the notification that someone left something and seeing how much people are feeling this story make my day. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

Armitage Hux sat at a table in the shop the following Wednesday, busying himself with the week’s schedule and supply list.

It was a quiet day, with the snow appearing to melt outside and the sun starting to shine a bit brighter. It was also a half-day at school so the younger employees, like Finn, Slip, and Zero, were able to clock in earlier than usual for a weekday.

All teens were in high spirits and gossiping as they hung out at a table of their own.

There were hardly any customers today, save for an elderly couple of old men named Mr. Vanto and Mr. Thrawn, who were sipping tea and talking quietly to each other in a language Hux couldn’t recognize.

So Hux let them talk and talk, not bothering to scold them for lazing around.

Hux wasn’t one for idle town gossip, but he had naturally sharp ears and couldn’t help grasping the occasional namedrop close to him then moving on with his time.

Today, however, really got Hux’s attention.

He was highlighting a place in his writing when he heard Finn say, “I don’t know what happened but I swear, Rey said Ben Organa-Solo is back.”

Hux’s hand stilled. He tried to make sure it looked like he wasn’t listening so he just kept scribbling and erasing in the same spot to look busy.

Ben Organa-Solo? The Ben Organa-Solo? The apparent prodigy who hasn’t been in town for a decade.

“You’re full of shit,” Zero laughed. “What would ‘The Genius’ want to come back here for?”

“Come back? Fool, the dude’s been back for weeks,” Finn snidely replied. “He’s just been laying low apparently.”

“Yea? And what has your girlfriend said he’s been up to?”

Hux caught a glimpse of how Slip’s waggled his eyebrows at Finn, who looked ready to clip his friend upside his head.

“Rey,” Finn said with emphasis, “Just says he’s been helping out around the farm. But he’s been receiving offers from his advisor back at the university for this and that job and he’s kinda stumped about it.”

Zero scoffed. “A job is a job and a job means money. And in the city? Man is a fool to not take it.”

“I dunno,” said Slip. “He hasn’t been in town in years. Maybe he does just wanna stay here a while, spend time with his folks and cousin and friends and all.”

“Maybe,” Finn mused. “I just heard through the grapevine that city life wasn’t that good to him so he could end up staying here. Laying low and not wanting to start trouble.”

“Funny that the golden son of the town is back but no one has seen him, though.” Zero took a sip of his neglected drink and thought. “What’s he look like anyhow?”

Finn shrugged. “It’s wild to admit but I dunno. I’ve only been up to the Skywalkers’ once and the only glimpse of the guy I got was his back as he was out feeding the cows with Poe. Poe turned to say hi but he didn’t. It was strange.”

“Maybe he’s on the lamb!” Hux could hear the grin in Slip’s voice. “He got into trouble in the city so maybe he’s under witness protection. Could’ve killed someone and then just backed it up and hightailed it back up here to the woods before anyone noticed!”

The sound of fist connecting with flesh and a sharp “Ouch!”, followed by the snickers of teenaged boys was all that followed.

Hux ha enough then and figured he had written enough. He took the paper he was working on and slid it into the folder, standing to make his way to the back.

Something about the conversation made him feel strange.

A criminal? Here? And of the most esteemed family of the town, no less. Hux was no detective and couldn’t say that he was going to get to the bottom of whatever…this was. But dammit, if it wasn’t going to wrack his already wacked-up brain.

He was so zoned out in his thoughts that he more so dropped the list on the desk than handed it to Phasma, who looked up from her paper-cup filled with orange juice when Hux walked in.

“Something bugging you? Because it looks like something is bugging you.”

Hux just shook his head and said, “I think I’m just tired, I don’t know.”

Phasma only gave a half-nod and went back to her work.

Before Hux could leave, he heard Phasma whistle to get his attention.

“Yea?”

“We have a delivery coming in tomorrow,” Phasma said. She slid a paper across the desk for Hux to pick up. “I heard your complaint that the last guy was late so here’s your chance to make sure it won’t happen again.”

Hux cocked an eyebrow. “The last gu-“

He remembered. But how could he forget. That’s the other fuel to the fire of why he has been so damn restless for the last three weeks.

Kylo, with his big brown eyes and long dark hair and easy smile and interesting taste in music. He was all Hux thought about since that early morning they met and couldn’t stop after the truck pulled off into the sunrise.

If Hux looked for him in town on his off-time, or perked up every time he caught a tall figure or one sporting black hair enter the shop then sink a little when it turned out that the person was not Kylo, he wouldn’t admit it.

If he rode his bike out to Skywalker Farms a week ago in order to see if maybe, just maybe Kylo was there, he wouldn’t admit it.

Especially since all he encountered when he crossed over the hill that led into the Skywalkers’ land was none other than Rey, bundled up in a beige coat and orange hat. How the girl somehow managed to look perfectly comfortable despite the blanket she was sitting on lying right on top of barely thawed grass made Hux raise an eyebrow as he dismounted to go talk to her.

Unfortunately, the one who noticed his approach was what Hux recognized was Poe’s dog, a portly little corgi that was undoubtedly spoiled by their owner, bouncing around over to him. Hux noticed the dog had on a sweater and boots. Never mind “undoubtedly”. This dog was definitely well taken care of.

At the giddy dog’s barks, Rey looked up.

“Armitage!” Rey grinned, putting down the notebook she was scribbling in to push herself up to her boots.

Hux had to give her a half-wave because the dog was now jumpy up and down at him, looking up at him like they expected a treat, a pat on the head, or to be carried just for looking cute.

Rey cooed at the sight, trying not to laugh at what Hux was sure was his confuddled expression.

 “BeeBee likes you! Isn’t she sweet?”

The dog yipped at the mention of her name and looked up at Hux with eyes he felt where too aware for such a small creature. It didn’t have to do with the fact that she oh so happened to be the dog of one of his biggest nuisances, but Hux felt he couldn’t trust this dog.

He gave in and patted her on the head, hoping that would cause both she and Rey to back away so he could rev his bike and pretend he was never in the area.

“Good girl,” he mumbled, retracting his hand when the dog had the nerve to still a lick against his bare palm.

Rey was, thankfully, more focused on the dog than him, so he was able to wince and wipe away the bit of saliva with quiet disgust without judgement.

“Uh…Rey,” he hoped his voice was levelled. “I was wondering if you could…help me with something?”

“Oh?” Rey looked up at him from where she crotched, rubbing BeeBee’s round little belly. “What’s up, Mr. Hux?”

“I…” _Alright_ , Hux thought. _How can I make this sound as sane as possible_? “I was wondering if you could help me find someone? His name is Kylo and he’s about yay tall.” He lifted his hand an inch or two over his head. “Long hair? Do you know him?”

Rey looked at him hard, her eyes furrowed as she thought. When her face lit up, Hux felt like he was waiting for hours.

“I,” Rey started.

 _Yes?_ Hux screamed internally. _Yes, out with it_ ….

“I don’t know anyone named Kylo who looks like that. I’m sorry.”

 _Son of a bitch_.

Hux tried not to look deflated at that so he exhaled and nodded.

“Thanks, Rey. I’ll be seeing you.”

He stalked back to his bike and climbed on, not missing Rey’s frown as she put her sketchbook back in her bag then took out BeeBee’s leash. 

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. “But maybe I can ask around. I know Papa knows people from all over t and Uncle Han even more so. They might know something, I’m sure of it.”

The poor girl was so damn sincere that Hux found himself smiling and saying that it was kind of her, that he appreciated it, and that it was alright.

Rey waved him off, BeeBee yipping by her legs as he turned the bike around and sped away back to the main hub of the town.

And now, standing in front of Phasma, he had just found out that might be able to see Kylo again after all.

Hux had a spring in his step as he worked he rest of the day. The paper, folded up in a neat square, felt like a comfort in his pocket.

God, what happened to him? Why did this man get so under his skin so quickly?

Stars above, he’s met the man once and the mention of possibly seeing him is making him as giddy as Finn got whenever Rey biked up to the store. Hux was positive they probably saw each other at school that same day but he would see the pair beam at each other and hug in a way that said they could be apart for weeks, days, hours, or minutes, and it wouldn’t matter. They relished every moment they spent together.

Jesus, Hux was too old for this teenaged way of going about being attracted to someone.

Not that he was attracted!

And even if he was, he’d handle it better.

This wasn’t some romantic comedy thrown together in time for Valentine’s day.

Yet Hux was excited. Truly, madly, deeply excited.

He sold his last muffin and coffee combo of the day then waved to Thannison, who was already cleaning the tables, to let him know that he was clocking out.

Thannison was quieter than Dopheld, and Hux didn’t mind. He was a good worker and a team player, which is great for customer service.

“Have a good night, Hux,” Thannison muttered in that soft voice of his.

“You too,” Hux called over his shoulder. He uncovered his bike, folded the tarp and shoved it in his bag then strapped on his helmet and was off.

It wasn’t that late but he was eager to go to bed early to get an even earlier start tomorrow.

He parked his bike in his spot hastily but carefully, chained it up, covered it, then all but trotted up the stairs to his apartment.

If he was another man, he would’ve kicked off his boots and not care where they landed in the house.

But Hux wasn’t another man, no matter how anxious he was to get to bed.

Instead he chose to do an awkward hop-around dance through his apartment as he undid one boot while prepping his kettle for tea, moved to his bathroom to start the shower, hopped back to the common area to drop that boot then starting the other one, to then hop back to the kitchen to get his mug and box of chamomile tea.

He was so worn out after that episode and almost felt that the tea was pointless. He was seriously ready to pass out right there in the hallway and deal with everything in the morning.

The main reason why he did end up padding barefoot to the kitchen and pouring a cup was the cold creeping through his home and knowing that the tea will bring some instant comfort.

Once that was done and he was all showered for the night, Hux lied in bed.

He tried flicking through the television but nothing held his attention long enough to stay on a channel for more than a few minutes.

He shut it off and tossed the remote on the nightstand, draping one arm over his forehead and staring up at the ceiling.

It was so quiet that all he could hear was his heart beating in his chest.

Hux side-eyed his alarm clock with a sigh.

“6 hours left…”

What if Kylo doesn’t even show up? What if he does but he isn’t happy to see Hux or remembers him? What if Hux is getting worked up over no one and nothing and that he’s just another idiot who had swooned so easily over a crooked smile?

Hux groaned. He had crushes before, flings a-plenty, but none made him feel like this.

Damn Kylo and damn how he made Hux believe in… it can’t be love. Was it lust? He wasn’t sure if he wanted _that_ from Kylo. Was it just infatuation? No, it felt stronger than that…

Damn Kylo for not giving him peace for weeks. There, that felt about right.

Hux flopped over on his stomach, burying his burning cheeks into his pillow and groaning until sleep took him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned.

Armitage Hux didn’t sleep a wink last night but managed to muster up enough energy to fling himself out of bed so hard that he nearly tripped over his helmet on the floor.

A quick shower, a shave, and some time to comb his hair back just so was all he needed to make sure he looked the best he can for this early in the morning.

He figured he could just have tea when he got to the shop so he skipped his morning cup, choosing instead to dive into getting dressed. Nothing fancy, since it was still cold outside, but he couldn’t help picking a nice but casual button up that he could layer with a knit sweater and cover with his leather riding jacket.

He sighed when he noticed how scuffed his shoes were and realized he had no time to polish them. _Hopefully Kylo won’t notice_ , he figured as he laced them up.

After doing a once-over of the apartment and mentally checking that he grabbed everything he needed for the day, Hux grabbed his keys from the dish near the door and all but ran down the stairs to his bike.

The ride was fast (not that he was speeding) and Hux’s hands were hurting by the time he made it to the front of the shop. He winced, figuring that maybe he did hold onto the handles a bit too hard in his eagerness, and decided to take his gloves off to cup some snow in his palms to soothe them.

Once his bike was parked, he unlocked the front door and flipped the lights on.

Hux looked up at the clock and frowned.

“5:30…”

He still had an entire half hour to kill before Kylo came and he was restless.

God… Hux really did have it bad if being alone at work, his favorite pastime, made him restless.

Hux was dumbfounded. He still felt foolish about the whole thing, too. Love at first sight was something he never believed in, but there was just something about Kylo that pulled him in and want more.

“You don’t even know anything about him, Armie,” he mumbled as he busied himself with making his tea.

“And he doesn’t know anything about you.”

He kept blinking away the sleep that dared weigh down his eyelids as he went, softly cursing himself and praying that the supply of breakfast tea wasn’t short so he could use two bags.

Once the tea was done, Hux took it at Phasma’s desk, thinking he could spend his time organizing paperwork. Hux always loved paperwork, notetaking, the whole deal, and sometimes thought to himself that maybe he wouldn’t mind a 9 to 5 office deal back in the city.

But, with a sigh, he reminded himself that he was indeed needed here.

He stared at the glass mug as his tea seeped, tired eyes following the swirls of collar that entered the water.

His eyes suddenly felt very heavy.

“A minute won’t hurt.”

 

 ***

 

A hand was shaking him and that startled Hux awake with a yelp.

“Who…what?” His eyes readjusted as he blinked away the sleep that overcame him.

“Phasma?”

“Morning, sunshine! I believe you’re in my seat.”

Phasma stood over him, all smiles and holding a breakfast sandwich. “Want one?”

She waved it in his face and sing-sang, “They’re hot and freeeeesh.”

Hux sat up and cracked his back, sighing at the satisfying pop it made, then yawned. He waved her off, insisting it was too early for him to eat, reaching instead for his mug of tea and bringing it to his lips.

He recoiled.

 It was ice cold.

Then that meant…

“Phas, what time is it?”

Phasma chewed on her sandwich as she took her phone out from her back pocket to check.

“Oh, it’s a quarter to 7.”

_A QUARTER TO 7?_

“The delivery!” Hux was on his feet immediately, nearly knocking over his mug of tea and some contents on the desk. “I missed the delivery!”

He was panicking, he felt like an idiot. Oh, how could he be so stupid and weak and dare to nap on the job?

His face must’ve exposed his inner turmoil because Phasma’s hands were on his shoulders in an instant.

“Tage. Tage! Breathe for me, okay. Breathe. That’s it, mate.”

Once he was steady (or steady enough), she tore off a piece of her sandwich as said, “Eat.”

Hux was in such a daze that he could only obey, nibbling the corner of it and swallowing, not even tasting it.

“The delivery was taken care of,” Phasma said. “The guy was waiting out back when I turned up and waved me down. Tall fellow, scar on his cheek, looking a bit out of place so I was wondering what he was on about. Turned out he was the truck driver and told me no one had come out and worried that he got the wrong place. I had to tell him that no, he was right, and we just took care of it from there.”

So. He missed him.

All of that worrying.

And he _missed_ him.

Hux wanted nothing more than to scream and kick at the wall and then cry over how silly he’s been.

“Well then,” he cleared his throat, praying it didn’t give away the frustrated wail that was starting to bubble deep down. “That’s good at least.”

He tried his best to ignore the worried expression on Phasma’s face and stepped away from the desk.

“Forgive me for napping. I know that’s nothing like me at all. I’ll go out and get the coffee machines started…”

“Tage?” Phasma moved out of the way as he brushed past him. “Are you sure everything is alright?”

Hux rubbed a hand over his eyes, his back to her.

He glanced over his shoulder, sporting the best fake smile he ever made in his life.

Better than when he was a child and insisting to his nannies that he was fine after speaking to his father or when the anniversary of his mother’s death rolled around and he told his schoolmates that he was just a bit under the weather that day, wishing to lie in bed longer, he’ll see them for lunch.

For now, he just faced the concerned look of a friend and what he could only describe as unadulterated disappointment in his belly.

“Things couldn’t be better, Phas. Things couldn’t be better.”

 

* * *

 

 

Armitage Hux may not be the warmest person but he wasn’t exactly cold either.

At least, he thought so.

He was always described by others as a sensitive soul and once, by a therapist that he may have the softest heart brought on by a lifetime of longing that he disguised with a stern brow and authoritative approach to things to make him feel like he was in control.

As a fourteen-year-old, that made no sense, and he rolled his eyes when the session was done, spending his afternoon studying and contemplating whether or not to write father to ask if he may have his therapist reassigned.

The closer he gets to 30, the more Hux can begin to admit that Doctor Sloane read him like a book back then.

Only a day had passed since his folly with missing seeing Kylo and yet Hux wished he could just drown in puddle of nothingness and stayed in bed.

Alas, he is a creature of routine and turned up at work early as usual.

He pushed himself extra hard when he came in. Swept, mopped, polished, scrubbed. Even got a head-start on the coffee.

By the time Phasma, Dopheld, and Peavy showed up, the whole place was sparkling as if it was brand new.

“Woooow,” Dopheld slowly spun around in place after hanging his jacket and hat. “That may be the shiniest I’ve ever seen the counter.”

Hux just shrugged from where he leaned against the wall, a hot cup of tea in his hands and a tired smile as a reaction to the appreciation of his labor.

“Let this just be a good morning, yea?” Hux half-lifted his cup in a salute. “To a new day.”

The day was pretty good.

Fridays were fun in the shop and the last one of the month was “Freebie Friday”, which meant every food item was buy one, get the other one free.

Peavy was a master baker but he needed more than just himself and his minuscule crew on these days.

“All hands-on deck,” he’d call out over the mixer and, like clockwork, those who didn’t have busy work would come to his aide.

Hux and Dopheld would help frost pastries, Phasma would emerge from her office to put everything on cooling racks, and the rest whirled around either serving the food or putting them out on display.

It was chaotic, but a beautiful chaos that made Hux have fun with his coworkers and begin to feel like himself again.

By the time his break came, Hux felt like he could keep going, not wanting to step away while everything was feeling so right.

“Nuh uh,” Phasma shooed him, stuffing a napkin, a bagel, a packet of cream cheese, and a bottle of cranberry juice in his hands. “You’re feeling good now but another hour and you’ll be crashing. Go rest up and come back when time’s out.”

Hux opened his mouth to protest but Phasma just fixed him with that eerily serene yet firm face that said “don’t try it” that made him salute her with his snack and head out to the back door.

On his way, he side-stepped to the utility closet and extracted a can of cat food, tucking it into his pants pocket.

Once outside, Hux took a seat on an empty overturned crate that had been for carrots and set his food beside him on the napkin.

He spread his bagel with cheese and took a bite, sighing contently at the taste and starting to feel the energy of the morning shift seep away as he chewed.

When only a nibble or two were left, he took the can of cat food from his pocket and opened it, setting it by his foot.

Hux whistled once into the seemingly empty alley and waited.

It was less than a minute when an excited “mraow” came from a place beyond the fence behind him and the flurry of orange fur that made the sound scampered out to greet him.

Hux smiled at the kitten as she circled his ankles, happily purring on a way that made Hux think she was happy to see him.

He scratched his little companion behind her ears, cooing a bit as she started to play with his shoelaces as she continued her jolly purring.

Something appeared to snag her attention, then. The kitten released her grip of Hux’s shoe and scampered away from him to the bush near the door, meowing at whatever she saw.

_That was curious_ , Hux thought as he got up to see what’s gotten her in such a tizzy.

In the bush, the kitten was batting her tiny orange paw at what Hux could make out to be a CD in a case.

Afraid that his furry friend would cut herself, he picked her and the CD up and went back to the crate.

Setting the kitten down in front of the food he brought her and watching thoughtfully as she started to gobble it up -- Hux suspected she was a runt, finding her size unusual even for a kitten, and figured her solitude didn’t help her eat enough to grow into a healthy weight – he sat and inspected the CD with wonder.

How did something like this get stuck back there? Who could have left it here?

He turned the case this way and that, figuring that the only way he could maybe understand just what he was dealing would be by opening it.

Hux wasn’t nervous by nature, but something about this item made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Taking a deep breath, Hux opened the case.

What was inside made him nearly drop it.

There was a CD, that was no surprise and something Hux deduced minutes ago; but on the inside of the white paper that made up the cover was a note.

A note to him.

In abnormally perfect calligraphy between scribbles where the writer seemed unsure of what to write, the note said:

“To Armitage,

I hope this finds you well. I wanted to give you this in person but I guess you weren’t in. But that’s not the point. I hope it isn’t corny and you don’t think me some idiot with a crush but I made this mix CD for you. I couldn’t get over you smile when you heard the music I played that day we met and figured that maybe you’d like a copy of the playlist. I know CDs are passé but what can a guy do…

Anyway, I hope you’re okay and that you can jam out to this until we see each other again.

Which I hope is soon.

 I mean, if you would like to meet me by the lake in Darklighter Park tomorrow night so we can listen it together that’d be great. I’ll be there but if you showed up, that’s up to you.

See you around,

Kylo.”

Hux didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to feel. He was feeling so much in so little time that he felt as if he was floating.

Kylo left him a gift, a note, and wanted to see him tonight. It was unreal.

He held the CD close to his chest and smiled. He read the note who knows how many times and was so engrossed in it that the alarm on his phone signaling that his break was over barely phased him.

When he got up to head back inside, he scooped up the kitten, who by then was licking herself clean after eating lunch, and gave her the gentlest hugs he could in the midst of the boundless happiness he was filled with.

“Oh, my little friend, I have never been so thankful for a cat’s curiosity.”

The kitten, recognizing the praise in Hux’s voice, purred and licked his chin in what Hux’s assumed was her way of saying, “You are quite welcome.”

Setting her down, Hux smiled. “I think I have finally figured out a proper name for you, little one. How does Millicent sound?”

The kitten, Millicent, meowed and nudged against his foot in appreciation, making him grin.

“Millicent it is,” Hux chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Back inside, Hux felt like he was on cloud 9.

He couldn’t tell if things were just running smoothly or if he was just so jubilant that nothing bothered him, even during the busy Friday afternoon crowd rolled in for their free goodies and usual orders.

“You look happy,” commented Thannison when Hux gave him a roll of quarters for the register.

“I am, actually,” was all Hux said as he swept by the rest of his occupied coworkers.

Phasma, being Phasma, was the only one bold enough to ask him just what’s got him smiling at nothing and sighing like a Disney Princess.

Hux just showed her the CD and her eyebrows flew up.

“My, oh, my,” she beamed. “Look who has gotten themselves an admirer. I knew you had it in you, Tage, but wow, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

A soft jab to her arm just made her laugh, and the redness flooding Hux’s pale face made her chuckled even more.

“Don’t be so embarrassed! This is sincerely adorable.” Phasma handed the CD back to him. “Love at first sight may existed after all.”

“Come off it, Phas,” Hux put the CD in his back pocket, feeling the heat of his own face and dreading how ridiculous he must look. “There’s no such thing.”

“Oh, Tage, but there is,” Phasma still had that cheeky look about her but Hux knew she was being sincere. “Not just because of that but look at yourself. You have been in such a state this month, Tage.”

Hux opened his mouth to argue but Phasma just raised a tattooed hand and said, “You have. Trust me.

You weren’t sneaky in the way you’d be looking out the window, or perking up when people came in. And don’t you dare think I wouldn’t notice the way you all but cartwheeled out of my office when I told you we had a delivery then looked like you were about to cry when I said the man came and went. You’re smitten.”

Hux was defeated. Utterly vanquished. He could might as well be on Sloane’s couch, staring at the ceiling while listening to her read out all of the “quirks” in his personality when he could do nothing but listen to the painful truths that were his entire being.

And now he just heard it from the mouth of his best friend that yes, he was in love with a man he saw once, only spoke so much to despite spending over an hour with, and the revelation that the feeling may be mutual.

“So,” Hux said after everything settled in his mind. “What do you think I should do?”

Phasma just gave him a one-arm hug and said, “Take the afternoon off, fix yourself up all pretty, and go meet your dream man.”

“What?! Phas, you cannot be serious…”

“Oh, but I am,” Phasma slipped his apron off of him before he could comprehend what she was doing and draped it over her arm. “Tage, I have been wanting something like this to happen to you since we started hanging out in freshmen year. You deserve that big and tall drink of water!”

“Phasma!” Great, right when he thought he was done blushing.

“What,” she was back to chuckling at his expense. “I may not fancy men but I know a good-looking man when I see one. Sure, the face wound is a thing that some people may not find appealing but underneath? You’ve struck gold.”

Hux just groaned. “I’m leaving so I don’t die of embarrassment next to a box of potatoes.”

“That’s the spirit!” Phasma clapped his back and winked. “And be sure to tell me all the details.”

Hux waved at her and made his way back to the front.

“Dopheld,” the dark-haired youth perked up from the mocha he was making at the sound of Hux saying his name.

“Sir?”

“Something has…come up, and I’m leaving early today. You’re in charge of things out here. You have Thannison, Finn, and Zero to help you if needed. Is that clear?”

Dopheld stared at Hux then smiled.

“Oh yes!” He set the drink aside and saluted Hux, all bright eyes and dimpled cheeks. “I won’t let you down, sir.”

Hux saluted back. “I’m sure you won’t. Peavy, Rodinon, Unamo, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Hux grabbed his jacket and bike helmet after he waved everyone goodbye and went out the door.

It was barely sunset when he turned his eyes skyward, taking a steady breath as the reality of where he’ll be in a few hours set in.

He reached into his pocket and took out the CD, clicking the case open to eye the note one more time before sliding it into the inner pocket of his jacket, where it’ll be safe for the ride.

Climbing on his bike and revving the engine, Hux headed home to prepare for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for another late-ish delay. life is stupid busy but I totally didn't forget about this story! AND we're almost getting towards the end, ooooh.
> 
> as always your comments and kudos mean so much to me. I love y'all

Armitage Hux was a proud man, and nothing made him more pleased than the way he dressed himself.

He may not be a “city boy” anymore but that didn’t stop him from dressing like one.

Button-ups, vests, sweaters, jackets, coats, slacks, blazers boots, oxfords, and more occupied Hux’s closet between the jeans, sweatshirts, hoodies, and t-shirts he usually wore around the house or when he wanted to be extra comfortable at work.

The temperature for the night was dropping, Hux read when he got to his apartment, so it would probably be a good idea to bundle up.

Hux weaved through his clothes, wondering what outfit would be too much or make it look like he was trying too hard to be impressive.

Dating was never Hux’s strongest skill, and this date meant a lot to him. He wanted to look perfect.

When in doubt and the frost is out, Hux knew just the garment to take out.

Once his look for the evening was laid out, Hux showered, shaved, did his hair, brushed his teeth, and spritzed on just enough cologne that he hoped was attractive.

Hux had already checked the exact location of the park and was delighted to see that it wasn’t that far from his apartment building. It was actually in walking distance, just in the opposite direction of the shop and the entire plaza.

He hummed to himself as he dressed, eyes sliding over to the CD that sat on the nightstand.

Hux knows he could have easily popped it into his laptop to see what songs were on it, but he was sworn by an unspoken truce to not play it until he was with Kylo.

Still, the urge to do so was growing and that just made Hux dress a little bit quicker.

He inspected himself in the mirror after doing the last button of his shirt and he smiled. He really did make a pretty picture when he wore the right things.

Hux wasn’t muscular but he was lean and tall, all angles and smooth lines, with an aura of pose he suspected was a result of both his schooling and his genetics.

His father was strong and it showed in his stature, but his mother was elegant to the point that she almost appeared dainty. But she had a will stronger than his father’s, and Hux wishes he could be as strong as she was.

Hux rolled his sleeves up enough to expose the tattoo he had in her honor. He missed his mother deeply and seeing the flowers when he was feeling unsure or afraid was a comfort he indulged in privately.

When everything looked nice and not a strand of red hair was out of place, Hux readjusted his scarf, grabbed the CD and greatcoat and made for the door, ignoring how hard his heart had begun to hammer.

 

***

 

It was a very lovely evening.

The snow was disappearing but the chill in the air and the clear sky full of stars was enchanting.

Hux tugged his greatcoat closer around him to fight off the cold as he made his way to the park.

There were people around as there always seemed to be. Couples out for a stroll, people walking their dogs, parents with their children leaving the grounds as it was undoubtedly close to their bedtimes.

Darklighter Park was one of the first things christened by Leia Organa and Luke Skywalker when they brought the town into the new age, naming it after a friend of theirs who lost their life during the Vietnam conflict of the 1960s and 1970s.

Captain Biggs Darklighter, Hux had read, was one of Luke’s only friends when he was growing up on the farm and they loved each other dearly. Unfortunately, Darklighter was older than Luke and was drafted into the war while Luke could do nothing but weep, wave him off, and write him letters.

Then the letters stopped.

Heartbroken, Luke swore he wouldn’t let his dear friend’s name fade into nothingness and, once his family’s wealth became his and his sister’s to do with as they pleased, Luke made the park.

It was a beautiful place. Big trees made a canopy along a bricked path, flowers grew everywhere, a lake could be found further in, and a statue of Captain Daklighter with his place occupied the center.

Hux strode up to the statue, tilting his head up to look at the grinning face of a long-gone hero born and bred right where he lived.

He didn’t even fall to the “enemy”, the story goes. Darklighter was flying over to bring aide during a storm when lightning struck his plane, sending him down. He knew of the weather but was ready to brave it if it meant he could bring food, medicine, and clean water to those in need overseas.

The plaque under his feet read, “The biggest heart from such a little town. Be kind and reach for the skies.”

Hux had never seen it outside of a page in a book or newspaper so he figured that was why he choked up a bit when he saw it up close. He bent down to a patch of wild flowers beside him, plucked an array of colors he felt were nice, and laid them at the bronze booted foot.

The permanent grin on Darklighter’s face watched him as he made his way around the statue, back on his trek along the brick and towards the lake.

The water at night painted a very pretty picture, as its clarity made it appear more so like a continuation of the sky than something entirely separate.

He walked along, wondering how many familiar faces he would see out here.

Around the picnic tables Hux say the Tico sisters, Paige listening with a serene smile as Rose animatedly talked to her sister about this or that.

_Paige must’ve just gotten back to town_ , Hux thought.

Certainly, that would explain that joyous glow to the young Rose’s face and the love in Paige’s eyes.

Sometimes Hux wishes he had a sibling. Someone to be his friend no matter what and glued to his hip enough to miss him when he was gone.

He didn’t want to intrude so he kept on walking.

Aside from the Tico sisters, Hux noticed (and saluted) Tarkin, out on a stroll with a young man wrapped around his arm, who just beamed at Hux politely as they went.

There were more faces here and there, people Hux did not know by name but knew because they frequented the shop or walked by it often. People who seemed to recognize him right off the bat, even in his finer clothes and hair slicked back, and waved in greeting.

_This must be what people mean by the “small town atmosphere”,_ Hux thought to himself.

Hux nearly made it all the way down the well-lit side of the lake’s shore when he realized that he had not seen Kylo among any of the other park patrons and sighed.

That is, until he noticed a car in the distance, parked close to the shore with its lights on and music playing softly. It’s driver (or what Hux assumed was its driver) was lying back on the hood, staring at the sky and tacking a slow drag of a cigarette.

In an instant of “what could go wrong”, Hux stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat and approached.

He tried to stay silent but a rock clanked under his boat and the figure a few yards away abruptly sat up, sliding halfway off the car in the process.

When he stood up in the light, it was like the air was completely knocked out of him.

It _was_ him. It was Kylo.

Kylo was busy rubbing at his side with one hand and keeping a loose grip on his cigarette that Hux, now closer, could tell was not tobacco, in his other hand that his realization of Hux’s presence was slow.

But oh, what a reaction.

His dark eyes lit up and his face split into a crooked grin that Hux found himself returning.

He saw the scar that was apparently once under a bandage but Hux couldn’t care less. Everything about the man in front of him took his breath away.

As if reading Hux’s mind, Kylo spoke.

“Armitage Hux,” Kylo sounded out every syllable with that cheeky grin of his never leaving his face. “As I live and breathe.”

“Kylo,” Hux tried not to sound too eager. “It’s…great to see you.”

“You, too,” Kylo started walking towards him, cigarette dropped to the floor and stomped out in his first step.

“I was wondering if you were going to show. Okay, no. I was more wondering if you even got my message then wondered if you were going to show but…”

He paused, reaching a hand up to tuck a strand on dark hair behind a large ear that Hux could only describe as shy and absolutely adorable.

“I was afraid I just wouldn’t ever see you again.” Hux came closer, remembering then that he had legs and that there was much too much space between him and Kylo.

Kylo shook his head then. “No way, I _had_ to see you. There’s just… something about you that I couldn’t get out of my head.”

“It was like seeing you was all I wanted to do but,” Kylo stopped right when Hux was right in front of him.

They stood next to the car, the chill air blowing their hair and the light from the park lamp, the moon, the stars, and the headlights of the car lit the world up around them.

Hux stood, waiting in his coat, while Kylo gazed at him, in nothing but jeans and a sweatshirt with the Columbia University logo on the front.

Something about that made a spark light up in Hux’s head. He looked into Kylo’s eyes then.

“But what?”

Kylo looked down at his sneakers. “I… I may not have been entirely truthful with you.”


End file.
